People are increasingly relying on computing devices, such as mobile phones, electronic readers (e-readers) and tablet computers to access a wide variety of functions and information. These types of devices often include one or more cameras capable of capturing images. Conventionally, a user needs to touch a graphical element displayed on the touch screen interface to activate the camera, snap the picture, and so on. However, due the small size of such devices, touching the display screen and/or holding the camera in one's hand while capturing an image (or video) may cause the device to move or shake, thereby shifting or distorting the captured images. For example, when capturing still images, such movements or shaking may introduce blur into the image. Similarly, when capturing video (i.e., sequence of images), the shaking and movement of the hand may cause frame-to-frame jitter, making the video appear jumpy and difficult to view for the user.